


It's one to forget but it's hard to forgive

by orphan_account



Series: You hate your pulse (because it thinks you're still alive) [10]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Why did he have to die?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro tries to forgive Callaghan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's one to forget but it's hard to forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Callaghan is a terrible person and I hate him for taking Tadashi away from Hiro. T^T
> 
> Title from "girls chase boys" by Ingrid Michaelson.

"What do you want me to say?" Hiro asks the man in the cell before him.

"I want you to listen." He answers.

Hiro shut his eyes shaking his head, "don't say anything, don't apologize. You would do it over again."

"Hiro-"

"I said don't talk, Tadashi looked up to you! He saw you as a role model! And what did you do?!"

"I didn't mean for him to die."

"But you didn't care if he did. You were so caught up in revenge, you did't care any more." Hiro sighs, "so don't ask to see me again... I'm done."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Hiro, love that boy to death. But tell me what you think.


End file.
